


Kul Dovah

by ObsidiatheDragon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bad Writing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Canonical Dragons, Not Beta Read, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidiatheDragon/pseuds/ObsidiatheDragon
Summary: After praying to THE GOD OF THE MULTIVERSE, a kind heart in a tortured body finds themself in Skyrim.Definitely has a self-insert.





	Kul Dovah

White walls. White ceiling. White floor. Red door that led to the white corridor beyond. I lay on my stomach on the white table. IT was complete, so it wasn’t like I could lay on my back anymore.  
I wondered what they would do with me now. Sell me, probably. Give some rich dickface an exotic, one-of-a-kind pet. At least he’d feed me. All they did was shoot nutrients into my veins and force “baking soda pills” down my throat.  
My stomach growled.  
_Quiet. You’re not getting food anytime soon._

_Maybe I should try sleeping. That usually helps. _I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing. I pondered whether I should pray to God or Satan before my rest.  
_Y’know what? Fuck it. Neither of them answered my prayers. Unnamed God of the Multiverse, hear my prayer. My life may be one among multitudes, but I can’t live in slavery for the rest of my life, no matter how comfortable it may be. I beg of you, free me from this Hell, and send me into the great unknown beyond._  
I shifted slightly and calmed my breathing again. It wasn’t long before I drifted off to sleep.  
. .  
I awoke to darkness. That was very bad. The lights had never gone out before. So I opened my eyes and…

I was surrounded by grass. And trees.  
I turned my gaze to the sky. I…I had never seen so many stars in my entire life. And the red moon was so close! It was like I could touch it through the trees.  
I brought my attention back to Earth. Or… wherever I was. To my right rolling hills and flat-ish plains scattered with taller hills covered in pines. To my left was one of the pine groves. The plains had tough grass for miles, but ferns grew under the trees. I could hear some gently running water, too. If I found it in myself to move, I would move there. Far off in front of me was a range of mountains.  
_I’m rather in the open out here. I should move into this grove. Water wouldn’t be unwelcome._ And so I started the long, arduous process of dragging my desiccated body into the trees. My process: stick arms out, sink claws into soft (so soft! EEEEE!) soil, gather legs under me, stick talons into slightly-packed earth, pull with arms and push with legs in unison, pant for five minutes to regain the energy to do that all over again.  
The stars were starting to disappear by the time I managed to drag myself to the creek. It was actually fairly large, but I didn’t care. It was water. I did the final drag, trying to keep my grip on the gritty river-rocks, and sunk the end of my snout into the water. _Damn, it’s cold!_ I still drank my fill. Ooohhh, yeah. Filling my stomach felt good. I was careful to not drink too much; otherwise I would be very unhappy in the morning. Well, evening. It was almost morning now.  
I had almost closed my eyes when I saw a flash of silver in the dark water. A fish! Food! I snapped from my content daze. I saw another streak of silver and lunged at it, but missed!  
_Gotta aim for ahead of where it is._  
And, sure enough, when I next saw a fish and lunged my teeth clamped down around wriggling flesh. I quickly pulled it from the water, placed it on the rocky bank, and cut off its head with my claws.  
Once it was safely dead, I cut off its tail, pulled its scaly skin off, and had started pulling its organs out when I encountered something hard in it. I paused for a moment, confused, then pulled the thing out.  
Judging by how it was connected to two tubes, something had gotten caught in the fish’s stomach. I cut the stomach open and found, along with half-digested food, …a bag? It had been crumpled so tight that I thought it was a black rock until it unfurled. It was relatively small, about the size of an average textbook, and made out of black velvet with purple stitching.  
_I’ll look more at it later, it’s really cool and mysterious. I’m just really hungry._ I pulled the rest of the organs out of the fish and started sucking the meat off the bones. Once I was done, I threw all the scraps into the stream, washed off my hands and snout, and clutched my bag to my chest. Now fed and watered for the first time in years (probably), I closed my eyes.  
_God of the Multiverse, _I paused._ Imma call you Sigma, kay? Well, thank you for getting me here away from them. This has been the best day I’ve had in a long time. So, thank you!_  
And with that prayer in my mind, I fell asleep.


End file.
